Online file storage systems typically provide a way for users to upload files to a storage server for backing up files, file access, and/or file distribution. Some online file storage systems allow the user to preview the contents of a file before or in lieu of downloading the file. However, mobile devices are often limited in terms of bandwidth and processing power, and thus are limited in providing universal preview functionality.